The Wall
by Rel-Fakih
Summary: L dies, finding himself in a world of mischief, chaos, souls, and demon weapons. Being suddenly ten years old doesn't help very much. As he slowly finds his place as a demon weapon without a meister, his worst enemy and best friend dies. Raito comes into the world, just as confused as L. Just ignore each other and pretend nothing happened, right? (no pairings, T just cause)
1. Adaptation

Chapter 1

Adaptation

_Raito, what have you done?_

The sun was beating down on the white figure, topped with a mop of black hair. His pale face was slick with sweat, and his feet were callused and felt as though they were on fire.

L brushed the long bangs out of his face for the seventh time, walking forward for any hope. Was this the after world? Was he in hell? It was described to be as hot as hell, but as he has been all over the world, it hadn't ever been this hot.

The enormous waves of sand dunes stretched before him, endlessly numerous. L was near fainting, but the distant building of civilization gave him hope. His heart felt like bursting and his throat was what he was walking upon- the desert.

His footsteps felt heavy as led. But what saved him was the fact he was atop the final sand dune. Jumping down, his back cracked multiple times from the strain. But the building. It was there, in front of him, standing tall and proud. With his vision so deteriorated, he had thought he was imagining, however, there it was, a giant staircase towards a fancy looking spiked building.

He sighed in relief as his foot touched the first step. After sinking in sand for so long, it was heaven to feel the concrete so solid beneath his feet. But the giant staircase stretched endlessly above.

Well the sand dunes had felt endless hadn't they? And here he was, on the stairway. The stairway to heaven. Taking a single stair at a time, his head was bent forward in the usual position of an arched back.

L continued up the stairs. It was his last hope. It was all the hope he ever had and ever could have.

Life after death.

That had been the most confusing thing of all. L arrived at the top of the stairs; and he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

His first impression was white. The covers were pulled over him, white. With that simple thought, he concluded himself to be inside of a sort of hospital. The nurse walked up to him, her braid- braided around her neck and the golden bangs falling around her face.

She looked down upon him with brilliant green eyes, but they glared. Her smile told a different story.

"Hello, you're at DWMA, or Shibusen, do you remember the last thing you saw?"

L blinked his bagged eyes several times. Showing no expression he replied with the lie, "I cannot remember, however, I must thank you for rescuing me."

"It wasn't me, it was one of the students, Black Star," the woman put a comforting arm on his shoulder, "he brought you to me, and you were so underfed and thin, it's a wonder you survived. Are you feeling okay? What is your name, do you remember?"

"I am quite alright, simply thirsty," L paused for a moment, "my name is Rue Ryuuzaki."

"Ryuuzaki, you're safe with me now, I'm Medusa," she grasped his hand.

"Alright," he replied in a raspy voice- but it was involuntary that time. His insomniac eyes closed, but he continued listening to what was happening. Medusa stood up, and walked out, leaving a giant pitcher by his bed.

His throat was parched, as he drank the entire pitcher of water next to his bed. It wasn't settled very well as he ran over to the toilet to throw back up the gallon of water he had just chugged. It was, in fact, disgusting, but he managed. He drank slowly from the sink, letting the cool water run down his throat slowly. The second time settled smoothly.

L glanced up at the mirror, surprised at what he saw. His body was not as lean nor tall as it used to be. It couldn't be, could it?

"I'm ten again," L said in disbelief.

A minor set back. So L returned to the sleeping room.

Folded at the bottom of the bed were his old clothes, cleaned and dried. He did dislike the feeling of the hospital gown he was dressed in at the time. Switching back to the blue jeans and long sleeved shirt, he walked out the door.

"Oh," said a long, red haired man as he collided with L's thin- wiry body.

But what flew out of his hands was what was unexpected. Pumpkin shaped underwear hit his face in full force and landed on his feet. The two looked down at it. But instead of picking it back up, L put his foot on the underwear and said, "Pervert."

He walked on, the underwear flying backwards from the force. The man stared at the fallen underwear, and unexpectedly he fell to his knees. L turned around, observing his actions.

"O why dost the world be so cruel to I? I have not done anything against the world-" the man raised his hands with passion in his act, "Maka-chan's beautiful pumpkin underwear..."

He sobbed for a while, "Why won't Maka-chan talk to me? I blame this on her mother..." L stared, an old man was dating a teenager?

It wasn't his place to judge but he was almost completely sure that was socially unacceptably wrong. But regardless he continued to listen.

"When we divorced, everything changed-"

He wasn't dating the teenager, it was the mother he had once been wedded to. The teenager's underwear appeared to be the teenager's underwear at the age of five. The idea that it was a teenager was realized when said 'Maka' wouldn't speak to him. No five year old in their right mind would not not speak to a parent. However, at five years old, if this man was L's father, L would in fact, not at all look upon his form.

It was disgust rather than shame. A simple minded idiot. But the fact was, this could very well be his father, with the right age, the only problem was L did not take off from him at all. But the chances of finding his father in the next world would be astronomical.

The man picked up the underwear, crying Maka's name. L continued forward, deciding it wasn't worth his attention. He opened the first door, and found himself in a classroom full of students. He hadn't ever thought to ask what DWMA stood for, and cursed himself for idiocy.

However, curiously, he wondered if he was actually still alive. But it was impossible, the Death Note was final. Unless the Death Note wasn't what had killed him. Then how did he end up in the desert of nowhere?

So the only conclusion was the fact he was dead.

And the boy in front of the class full of ten year olds was turning into a weapon.

His arm slowly transformed into a weapon, a curved, red and black. His white hair turned black as a staff took shape, until finally, he was a scythe, and the weapon hit the ground with a clatter.

So, he was slowly going insane.

Without an explanation, the staff turned back into a boy, laying on the ground, in a "Draw me like one of your French girls" pose.

The class laughed, except for one girl who looked extraordinarily angry about it. So...-

"Do we have a new student?" the man asked coming over next to him, his eyes falling away from the class clown.

L stayed put, his big black eyes surveying the classroom, in stairs. But the man distracted him, pulling him over to the middle of the room. He appeared to be very dark in skin tone, and his hair was braided into cornrows.

"I'm your new teacher, Sid-"

L was tempted to call out and protest, but rather he found himself unable to speak.

"- I wasn't informed of a new student but I'm sure you'd be glad to enter through the test-"

There was a test?

"-it's fairly simple. Just go down the corridor up the stairs to the very top and you'll see a guy there, he'll explain everything," the man said airily.

L gladly walked out of the suffocating room- too many people. He arrived at the top of the stairs rather uneventfully, and walked in through the door.

What he arrived at was completely unexpected. A cloudy white space with tons of arches covered in blades was revealed before him. It felt as though he weren't standing on anything. The pinkish tinged room seemed to spin before him.

He followed through the red colored arches, the fear of the blades coming down quickly mastered, until he was inside some sort of a dome of the pinkish tinged clouds. A single platform stood in front, holding up a mirror.

Inside of the mirror, was a figure. How could a figure be inside a mirror, L did not know. He was cloaked in black, with a single silly looking mask over his face. He had square hands, apparently. Despite that, L still approached the platform.

"Hello," the figure came out of the mirror, confusing L more then he felt was necessary.

"Hello," replied L in a monotone voice, completely contrasting with the figure's playful voice.

"Who're you?" asked the figure.

"I am Rue Ryuuzaki," replied L.

"You're lying aren't you, are you going to tell me your real name?" asked the figure, his voice still playful.

_He figured out, yet I did not even change in voice tone nor did my body language say otherwise._

"No," L replied.

"That's okay," the figure replied, seemingly completely fine.

"Would you like some tea?" the figure asked, indicating the table on a floating looking platform with two cups of tea.

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you." L replied, his voice slowly becoming quieter. The man underneath the mask was certainly confident, otherwise he would not invite a complete stranger for tea.

L sat down on the chair, trying a bit of the tea.

"Sorry, do you happen to have any sugar?" he asked, unused to the bitter taste.

The man laughed, waving his hand, and as if it had always been there, sugar appeared on the table.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Lord Death, nice to meet you," he held out his hand. L stared at it, unsure of how to respond.

"This is the part where you shake it," said the self proclaimed shinigami helpfully.

Slowly, L grasped the square gloved hand and shook it.

"Now, down to business, what are you doing here in this city?" asked Lord Death as L dumped half the bowl of sugar into his tea, stirring it with a spoon subconsciously. But he could have sworn the mask had an eyebrow raised.

_But that's impossible._

_Nothing is impossible. You just saw a boy turn into a weapon before your eyes._

"I do not know," replied L truthfully.

"Many people are drawn here because they are drawn to powerful souls. And I can see your soul as well,"

"Souls exist," L stated.

_Souls exist, I cannot see why he would lie to me._

"Yes, yours is actually quite powerful, however you are lacking physical capabilities to become a meister, that can easily be changed. This conversation is really all to serious isn't it?" Lord Death asked as L downed the rest of his tea.

"That has nothing to do with what we were discussing about earlier," L replied.

"That was a joke," Lord Death said sarcastically.

"I do not joke," L stated.

"You must be a really boring person," Lord Death joked again.

"I like to think of myself as interesting," L replied, "however, it is only your opinion."

Lord Death seemed to stunned to respond, "ANYHOW!" he yelled finally, breaking the depressing mood again, "I've decided you're accepted."

"I thought there was a test?"

"Oh that's just me observing your soul, and it is quite large..." Lord Death spread his arms and waved them in a circular motion, "normally people start out this small, or most meisters at least."

He cupped a small shape, "but yours is like-" he made large circular motions again.

"Is this a good thing?"

"It depends on how you look at it, but it means you have a lot of potential, but you'll have to work harder to get there. Go back to Sid's room. Welcome to Demon Weapon Meister Academy, L. Lawliet."

L was already outside the door, and he realized he had met a being more powerful than anyone he had ever known.

* * *

Back into the classroom, he found himself face to face with the dark skinned teacher, Sid.

"So what's your name? Why don't you write it on the board for us?"

So L took the chalk handed to him, writing down in Japanese, 'Rue Ryuuzaki.'

"My name is Rue Ryuuzaki." he announced shortly. He would, in fact, like to keep the number at two- two people who knew his name. Lord Death and himself.

Everyone stared at the writing, and stared back at him.

"You can take a seat next to Maka over there," Sid said, indicating the girl with her blonde hair tied back. L remembered the familiar name, thinking of the low percentage it was he would actually end up meeting the girl.

Like a crow perched on the edge of the seat, he hopped up, and stared at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Maka," she smiled at him.

"I saw your father playing with your underwear in the hallway," L admitted shortly.

She closed her eyes, with a deeply annoyed sigh. It told L very obviously her relationship with her father. It was easy to see she wasn't very tolerant of his childish actions and always put him back into place.

"Just ignore him," she seemed also tempted to slap him, but L didn't exactly know why.

The kid that had done the pose in front of the class was dismissed, and sat next to Maka.

"Demon Weapons and Meisters have abnormally large souls, which allows them to be accepted to Shibusen. Now, not all of you know if you're a weapon or a meister, so, since you are all a batch of newbies, we don't know who'll be paired best with best, nor do any of the weapons know how to transform properly.

We have golden dust that'll allow you to transform instantly into a weapon if you are one, then after that we'll have special training for all the weapons. Finally, we'll pair you with a meister, and let you sort amongst yourselves. Some of you already know who you work best with, but most of you don't know. Now form a line, come on, even if you already know, it's always worth testing."

The white haired kid groaned, getting out of his seat, and lining up at the back.

Some people turned into weapons, while others had no effect. Multiple strange weapons such as gloves, guns, rods, scythes, swords, and what not took shape before his eyes. Finally, it was his turn. Just like everyone else, Sid threw the golden dust over his head.

He didn't expect it, but he clattered atop the pile of weapons that was slowly gathering.

"I'm a weapon," he said to himself, actually surprised. He had hoped to be a meister, considering it was the German word for master... and well, L simply liked the feeling of control.

Sid's words interrupted his thoughts, "Now, everyone, the weapons will only last for an hour, so try picking each one up, that will be your new partner."

He didn't mind much, but slowly, the weapons around him were disappearing, and he was the last one left.

"Rue, that is you, right?" Sid asked.

He spoke, but no words came out.

"Yes, that's him, Sid, none of us have him as a partner," someone replied. Everyone checked their weapons and agreed.

Sid picked the weapon L had turned into up, and set him down on his desk.

"So it seems we have a difficult soul to resonate with. I know one person that'd be able to resonate with you, but for now, you aren't anyone without a meister..." Sid spoke quietly to him, as everyone else was engaged in conversation, "you're even burning me, and I'm already rather laid back. I could turn you into a meister and pair you up with another demon weapon, but the potential could be lost. There's always the third option of becoming a self operating weapon, however, you must self teach, the most we can do is teach you to transform."

He sprinkled orange powder over L, and L reappeared rather suddenly, slightly confused at what had just happened.

"I can become a self operating weapon than," L said shortly.

"I think you'll find that a little bit difficult," Sid replied, "just join the weapons for class after school."

L was tempted not to join, as the whole thing was annoying and he had no idea what he was even there for, but the curiosity held him in place. Ironically, the sandy haired blonde, Maka, the only one whom had scoffed at the white haired kid, got paired up with him.

The white haired kid gave him a smirk, "What's up? I'm Soul Eater Evans,"

L sighed quietly, but responded, "Hello, you can call me Rue..."

Suddenly he remembered something terrifying, money, people, bills, jobs, what was he going to do?

As a ten year old, L could not make it far in the world without tripping.

"I recently arrived in this town, do you know any place to stay?"

The boy laughed, "oh no problem, we're all getting transferred to dorms with our meisters or weapons. Speaking of which, you don't have a meister do you?"

"No,"

"I think you'll just get paired with someone random," Soul replied. It was a strange name, Soul.

"Thank you," L replied, staring back at the chalk board where Rue Ryuuzaki was scribbled over it in Japanese.

Next to it in bigger, more obnoxious, handwriting, Black Star, with a star connecting the two words. Neat signature, however, there was absolutely no reason to put it there. He glanced at the blue haired boy laughing loudly next to the chalk board with a very timid looking girl standing next to him.

Black Star, the name of the boy who had rescued him. It was very obvious it was him, as he was not only the loudest, the most abnoxious, it matched his handwriting, and there was a star tattooed on his shoulder. Slowly, he made his way down there, and coughed.

"Yeah?" the boy turned around, and asked with a rude grimace on his face. His features were quite interesting, as not many had... natural blue hair. Considering his eyebrows were blue as well, it was a seventy eight percent chance he was a natural blue haired boy.

"I had collapsed on the stairs due to dehydration and hallucinations, and you were the one to take me back, thank you."

"Oh no problem, I don't understand that many big words but I know a thank you when I hear one!" Black Star replied.

"Class is dismissed today, you'll be receiving your dorm room numbers on the bulletin board outside the classroom. Also, after lunch, weapons have to come back for extra training. Good-bye!" Sid said cheerily, and the clamoring, talking students exited.

Sighing, L remembered the reason why he never went to school. Or a proper school at least.

Loud places made him anxious.

He stopped by the bulletin board where many were stopping, disliking the crowd rubbing against his skin. And there was his room number, three hundred twelve.

He continued on, ignoring the many people writing the numbers on their hand. It was curious how they knew instantaneously whom had paired up with whom, similar to the sugar which had appeared on the table. Craving cake, L headed towards the cafeteria.

Money was a problem.

Life would be easier if he got into the police force as a detective, but last time he had people backing him up. This time, all alone, he would have to speak. He searched his pockets for mony. Considering he never carried around money he was honestly surprised to find two thousand dollars stuffed up his pocket.

A note from Watari: _As soon as you started going outside into the world, I've put money into your back pocket in case of anything. __Good luck._

"I'm not a child," muttered L almost angrily as he stuffed the note back into his pocket. Several people had seen him take out the enormous amount of money, which wasn't good. He didn't really care, cake was all he needed.

Walking up to the counter, he found the food lacking in any deserts.

Fine than.

Fruit would have to do.

* * *

The Demon Weapon classes were for those whom hadn't ever transformed, so it wasn't many.

Sid went off naming people's weapons, and told them to practice it. That was all it was. When he hit Rue's name, he said, "Half scythe, otherwise known as sickle."

Like a farmer's tool.

Not to be disappointed, he could simply transform one arm like the Soul kid did.

But honestly he was disappointed.

Oh well.

He made his way out of the door, and towards the dorm rooms where he could learn more about the world.

Or sulk in silence. Well, shouldn't he be proud of the fact that his arm could turn into a wicked deadly looking scythe?

Yes. Yes he should be proud. But practice.

"Envision the weapon resting upon your soul-" the book in front of him said. It was the guide to becoming a meister.

So he closed his eyes, and imagined. Slowly, he felt the change take place, then all of a sudden, he was a weapon again. But the second time, he noticed, he could feel the way his weapon looked like. The handle wasn't long, but the sickle extended off of it like a scythe.

_I am a kusarigama without a chain,_ he thought, however, his blade seemed longer, and the handle was wrapped in white bandages- his clothing.

How strange it was to think he was standing naked within the weapon, looking out at the ceiling of his dorm room.

Even stranger to think they didn't lock any of the dorm rooms.

But that didn't matter to him at the moment.

He was a weapon.

Now to transform back.

L closed his eyes within the weapon, and envisioned his own body. He would have to start looking in the mirror more, for he could barely remember what he looked like.

He was sitting on the couch once more, like a crow. And next to him, was his new roommate, Soul.

"Gyah!" Soul yelled, his mouth open, "I was wondering why there was a random sickle lying around and I thought Maka had left it there."

"Oh, we're room mates..." L said, almost disappointed. But it was okay.

"Yeah no kidding there, sorry you don't have a partner though, it can take a while,"

"I realize, for now, however, I will be an autonomous weapon,"

"That's great! But it's really hard to become one of those..."

"I'll manage," L replied stoically.

* * *

_To become an autonomous weapon, (a weapon without a meister) one must train their body to be as strong as that of a meister._

_However, autonomous weapons are uncommon, however, fairly powerful. The living legend, Justin Law, is an autonomous weapon who became a death scythe at the age of thirteen._

L wasn't used to fighting, as the last time he had taken Tae-kwon-do and earned his black belt, he was ten years old. Then he quit forever. Watari had forced it upon him, in case of anything. He realized his skills had certainly deteriorated when he fought against Raito. But he was ten again, the peak of his training. Would his body retain memories?

While he had been ten and understood techniques, he invented his own form because he didn't want to deal with hurting his back ever so often.

There L was, doing push ups, increasing the arm strength he had never had.

Soul was next to him, inspired to do the same thing L had been doing, training to be as good as an autonomous weapon.

He hadn't thought much about it, but the children were all mature for ten-year-olds.

It was more easy to speak with them than any other ten year old. Considering he had already been mature at ten years old, but nine years older than the rest of the children, was a strange thought.

L was glad he hadn't lost too much of what he learned at age ten, it was really quite lucky.

He had almost been regretful to join the school, but he read more about it, and realized he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Being a weapon was difficult to control, as he realized. At any time he could get angry and the weapon's deadliest part could accidentally hurt someone. Exactly what he didn't want to do. It could cause more problems than he needed.

Next, his sense of justice. The biggest criminals in the world were waiting to have their souls eaten. Through that, he could save many whilst gaining power for himself.

Finally, a lot of killings came from the biggest criminals. _I don't get involved until there's at least ten deaths or a million dollars involved._

But now he finally realized there could very be a million deaths but only ten souls.

So he trained to be great.

* * *

Shibusen was actually, in fact, quite boring. Geographically, the world was the same. Math was required to be the same, that would be one thing that would have driven him insane, if it was not correct. History was very similar, however the few different things was more weapons and meisters learned. He noticed that meisters tended to outshine the weapons, which he also disliked, for without the weapon the meister was nothing. English he already mastered. Science was almost the same, except there were a few major differences, which made it the only class where he truly learned.

Science was also the study in souls, something he never knew about, and how things became the way they were. It was more interesting than any of the classes. Finally, training of physical combat and transformations. Soul resonance was also an available class, but as he didn't have a meister to resonate with, he stayed in the training room.

Some people mastered the resonance easily, however others had a more difficult time. So he was not ever alone in the training room.

L learned how to transform quickly, the full transformations and partial transformations. What he wanted to do, however, was to transform without replacing an arm or a leg with the blade or even handle. Transforming into the handle was the most pointless thing and slightly more difficult considering the handle is mostly the body. So everyday he continued transforming his left arm, but trying to envision the weapon as a second part of his body.

It was very difficult, and he still didn't have it down.

* * *

A week passed by, and L's back had already stopped cracking. His positions didn't change, but straightening up was still more natural than it had felt before. He still disliked walking normally, he disliked sitting normally. Everything people normally did made him feel extraordinarily uncomfortable.

He also noted he had to shower every single day, where as he hadn't ever done anything physically exhausting, he was now doing physically exhausting things every day. Thus sweat, thus showering. It felt gritty to not shower, which was a feeling he hadn't experienced much before. His hair continued to grow quickly without being cut, but his most evil roommate Maka was making him brush it.

L didn't speak much to either of his roommates, keeping in his own room most of the time, unless he was training with Soul, where little to no conversation was passed. Food was easily handled with his two thousand dollars, but quickly deteriorating, which worried him. Maka insisted upon buying normal foods, not only cakes. Soul didn't care about eating cake every day, in fact he seemed to promote it.

But Maka, insistent as ever, made him buy meat, vegetables, and carbohydrates while Soul and L feasted on the cake they baked together every other day.

Maka refused to eat the cake. Apparently she wanted to train muscle, and sweets weren't ideal for her at all.

She didn't even have a single bite.

L disliked the texture of normal food, it was never sweet enough, nor was it ever soft enough. The kitchen was filled with lolipops, candies, and chocolates. The freezer was filled with bought cakes, and the pantry was full of cake mixes.

Finally, a week later, Maka finally approached L on the subject.

"I'm going insane," Maka said calmly but coldly.

"Alright," L replied, sticking a lollipop in his mouth.

"No I'm serious, I can't see this many sweets every day. From now on, you're eating normal food, then you can have dessert."

"I do not care the taste of anything you purchase," L replied stoically.

"Honestly, how were you even raised?!" she asked.

"Eating sweets," L stuck another lolipop in his mouth.

She sighed, and let him go to his room, to where he read five books a day. Maka never believed his reading speed, and they went to the library almost every day to read more. At the rate he was going at, in a few months, he'd have finished reading all of it. As a person who valued intelligence, he could see how Maka admired his ability to retain the incredible amounts of information.

He didn't mind Maka, or Soul, for that matter, but didn't get along like they got along with each other. Considering they were opposites, it was easy to see why they got into so many fights, but how they were able to partner. He mostly kept to himself, but also found it very coincidental he was made a roommate of the two people whom he sat next to in class.

* * *

Another week passed by, and he ran into the nurse, Medusa. She recognized him instantly. But instead of getting angry, she only smiled and waved. He realized with many of the students' personality, he figured many of them probably ran away from her.

He didn't sympathize, as he often felt it difficult to.

Training passed again, without much of a catch, and he realized at points where he would normally be sweating, he was able to pass. His transformation was almost instantaneous, but he was still having a difficult time making the weapon grow out of his arm. But he managed the tip, which was an improvement.

Soul wasn't working on the same things he was, as he already had a meister. He just felt he didn't want to be helpless when his meister was in trouble.

The next day, in the middle of English, Sid was teaching. A voice called from the other side of the door. He didn't think much of it at first, but when the boy walked in, L instantly recognized him.

Yagami Raito stood at the doorway, looking just as confused as L had first been. But Raito was much shorter, his face was rounder, his eyes were bigger, his skin was darker. It however, was most definitely Raito.

L stared at him, with his round black eyes, unable to comprehend why it was happening. It had all been good, he was going to enjoy the world like he had the last. But no, Yagami Raito, probably with all of his memories, considering L still had all of his memories, was in the world with him.

Raito glanced about the classroom, but when his eyes fell on L, L was not nervous. He was excited.


	2. Partners

Chapter 2

Partners

L

"It's a good thing you came in early," Sid said airily towards Raito, who stood there, still somewhat confused over the entire ordeal, holding the chalk which had been previously used on the board. L continued staring at him, as it was exactly the way it had been with him. Raito was sent out, and came back, as a new student.

"Now all we gotta do is-" Sid sprinkled pink powder over Raito, and a familiar shape took place.

It was the same shape as L's weapon. But instead of staying in that position, Raito emerged, frowning.

"Ah, same as Rue over there! Well, why don't you go sit down next to him, it would be interesting if you turned out to be partners!" Sid exclaimed.

_You used Misa. How cruel of you. _

Raito stared back at him as he took a seat next to L.

They stared at each other, as though gathering the fact they were fully in front of each other.

_Raito loses his memories when he loses the Death Note, he loses the Death Note when he dies. Does this mean he has no memory of the Death Note, or is it different if he dies? However, if he is, at the moment, Kira, he is completely powerless, for the Death Note hopefully, stayed in our world._

_If at the moment, he isn't Kira, he should find himself wondering why I'm staring at him. But even if he isn't Kira it'd still be understandble why I'm staring at him, for the chances of us meeting were astronomical in the first place. _

"Why don't we ask our new student, Raito Yagami, read this line for me..." Raito stood up and began reading.

_Should he be Kira, there is a one percent chance he would try to kill me. If he has the Death Note still, however, he would first have to find out my name. As long as he did not read my name in Rem's Death Note, which there is a ninety nine percent chance he did read it, he could kill me now, and no one would know._

_If he is still Kira, he would approach me, and ask for allaince like we had before he became Kira again. Ninety five percent chance he would pretend as though he did not remember the Death Note anyways, so I would not be able to tell until later._

_If he did indeed lose his memories, it is the same problem, I could not tell if he would be lying or not as if he didn't lose his memories, he would pretend he had lost them. If I do accept to be his ally, it would mean we could stay close, where I could figure out. But if he does not have the Death Note, regardless of whether he is Kira or not, I would not have to be cautious._

_There is absolutely no proof he has the Death Note, and the idea he kept it with him would be rather rediculous. But as there are supernatural factors I don't know of in the world, there is a fifty percent possibility where the Death Note is with him._

Raito sat back down, and Sid seemed amazed. L looked away from Raito, and stared at the board, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible.

_If I pretend I don't remember anything, it would be easier to find out whether or not Raito was still playing the role of Kira or not. But he could either play along, actually not remembering anything, or remembering everything._

_I could also act like someone else, as I'm ten years old, my appearance has changed, but it would be enormously difficult, as I have practically revealed I know who he is when I stared at him._

_However, I can also say, "You looked familiar," and pretend as though nothing happened. Would he fall for the act? Maybe he would. It's very believable after seeing many things. That is the best way to approach him, with amnesia. If he is Kira, he would think the Death Note kept him from losing memories and play along. If he isn't Kira, he'll try to convince me we've met in another world. But if he is Kira there is still the posibility he would try to convince me we've met in another world because he would have already seen through that move. Finally, if he has no memory of the Death Note or the previous world, he would still 'play along,' but it wouldn't really be playing along._

_However if he does 'play along,' it would be a much higher chance he would be Kira._

Class was finally over, and lunch break occured.

"Hello Raito-kun,"

"Hello Rue-kun,"

_That told me absolutely nothing. Originally I was planning to be a lone weapon, as I work best alone, but I have worked well with Raito as well. It's the easiest way to get closer to him._

"I would like to try to be your partner, are you okay with this?" L asked.

"Partner?" asked Raito.

_Still not enough conversation._

"As you know, you are a weapon, however, there is no problem if we become each other's weapons and, or meisters. I have read about it inside of books. No one is able to resonate with me properly, so, I'm asking you to try,"

"I understand," Raito replied. _Does he really see? Or is he feigning intelligence?_

"Would you like to try after lunch break?" L asked, persisting conversation.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful," Raito finished.

L made his way to the cafeteria, as Sid asked Raito to stay behind.

* * *

Raito

"You need to find a partner by the end of the day or you'll get put into a dorm room with a pair of random people in your class. There's only one person in the current class without a partner, and that's Rue. So if you two don't resonate we'll have a problem,"

"Excuse me, Sid-sensei-"

"Oh just call me Sid,"

"Alright, Sid, what does it mean to resonate?"

"Right, I forgot, you missed the first month of class for a moment there even though I was just talking about it!"

_What an idiot._

"That's okay,"

"Souls emit something called wave length, and to resonate, is to have a partner that matches your wave lengths. There are different types of resonation, I recommend you go to our library, you'll find it on the map on the bulletin board, to find out more about it," Sid explained.

"Alright thank you," Raito replied politely, exiting to the hall.

_L was practically inviting me to lunch. A good thing I didn't have to approach him. He'll probably watching my actions the entire time to decide which one I am. Too bad his worst fears will come true... _

He felt the bag the notebook was inside, hidden in a pouch of his shirt.

_For now I'll pretend I don't remember anything. How the Death Note came with me to this world, I don't know, however, I'll have to wait a while before I start killing more criminals. I'll cleanse this world, since I cannot go back to the last one._

_The foolish human that claimed themselves as Lord Death probably hasn't ever seen a Death Note in his life._

Raito made his way to the cafeteria, and sat down across from L, who was eating cake as usual.

_Does he remember anything? Maybe the Death Note protected my memories. But I don't remember taking the Death Note with me when I died. Ryuk had it..._

"Hello," Raito sat down, "I don't have money..."

"Fear not, Raito-kun," L replied, almost cheerily, pulling out five dollars "you can borrow. I need a job as well,"

"Thank you, Ryuuza," _shit, why'd he have to change his name? _"-Rue-kun."

Raito bit his lip, as he walked towards the lunch counter.

_If he remembers me, he'll know I've retained my memories because of my slip. If he doesn't remember me, all the better. I won't have to kill him. But maybe I will, at the start. I shouldn't kill him just yet, it'd be suspicious. I have his name, I really do want to just kill him and end it once and for all._

The line went quicker than he wanted, as he wanted to stay away from the man he killed as much as he could. But he was a boy, they were all boys now, stuck in a class of ten-year-olds.

_He could also pretend to lose his memories to know how I react to him too, though. But L isn't a good actor, is he? He was staring at me, that was practically a complete give away though. But... what if he really doesn't remember me and is just curious about the new kid in class?_

Raito honestly had no idea, as L had always shared his opinions. The only thing L hid from Raito was his thoughts on how Raito would be or was Kira.

He bought lunch, and sat down across from L, handing him the change. Things were different in the land, it was similar to America. Maybe they were in the parallel world of America. Raito honestly didn't know. But the food seemed more greasy than what he was used to.

L was eating cake like always, sitting across from him, "You know Raito, I was originally planning to be an autonomous weapon, but it's said that it's really difficult, and only one person in the school has succeeded and he's already graduated."

"And who might that be, Ryuuza- I mean, Rue-kun?" _Another slip, he knows I've been in the previous world for sure. But I could still try to cover it up. I think he's too smart for that._

"My idol, Justin Law," _What the hell is he saying, L doesn't act like this, he doesn't admire. He is... the one I have admired._

"Do you have anyone you admire, Raito-kun?" _What on earth... does he actually not remember? That is clearly L sitting in front of me. Look at his position, look at his cake!_

"No one in particular. But there was this man that I used to look up to, before he passed away,"

"Who was that?" L leaned closer, his chin was almost touching the tip of the whip cream on his cake.

_It's too late, if L retained memories, he knows it's me. Let me test this, _"My father,"

L leaned backwards, back to his crouched position onto the chair. He began chewing on his cake. "I'm sorry to hear about his death, Raito-kun," but L didn't even look sorry at all.

"It's okay, he died a while ago," _still thinking I was innocent. _A tinge of regret sparked through him.

"My father died before I knew him," _am I honestly hearing about L's past? My used to be idol? _

"I'm sorry,"

The conversation lapsed to an awkward silence, as Raito's curiosity grew until he had to ask more about L's past, since he seemed somewhat willing to share.

"So how were you raised?" Raito ate another piece of meat.

L glanced up, his black eyes widened. He blinked, and sighed. "I was raised in an orphanage, by the church,"

_Is this real? Am I honestly hearing this? Is this all just a set up? _Raito's head was spinning. As in the previous world, he had never heard anything about L's past, they had a very businesslike relationship.

But what else was he supposed to ask? He wanted to ask so badly, as his curiosity was growing. But L broke the silence before he could.

"How did your father die?"

"It was a heart attack..." L stared at him, unable to say much else.

Finally, Raito gave up, he could find out more about his past later. Raito honestly was very, very, curious. _Curiosity killed the cat._

The lunch bell rang, and Raito hadn't realized how time had passed so quickly.

"After lunch is partner training, would you like to try?"

"Yes, we can try," Raito said. Together, they walked down to the training grounds. It felt like the tennis match all over again, the air felt heavy and humid. It was mostly an outdoor courtyard, but there was a gym, a basketball court, but no tennis court as far as Raito could see.

"So," Raito began, when L stopped in the middle of nowhere, "what do I do?"

"It's just a simple test, if you can carry me, or you don't get burnt, or whatever, we can be partners," and unexpectedly, in a flash of light, L turned into half a scythe. It looked like a scythe, but the handle was only half the length.

"Is that you, Rue?" _his name stopped slipping at the wrong time._

Raito bent down to pick up the scythe, and he found it surprisingly light.

"You've succeeded," a voice echoed in his mind, "I'm surprised." It was L's voice.

L's head came out of the sickle, and his entire body turned back into a human in a white light.

"Oh," Raito replied, "I have?"

"Great, now we can be like... the Thompson Sisters!"

"What..." Raito didn't know who he was talking about.

"Before they met Shinigami's son, Death the Kidd, they worked together as two weapons," L actually seemed excited over this, which confused Raito. L didn't get excited like that. "But you don't know how to turn into a weapon, we'll have to fix that. You look exactly like me. So close your eyes, and imagine me as a weapon, but as you. The general shape at least,"

"Oh, okay," Raito felt as idiotic as when the two of them had dressed up as firemen to catch Matsuda from a falling building.

"You did it, Raito-kun!" Raito was confused, as he opened his eyes, but he found himself looking through a glass like material. How interesting. Was he a weapon? He closed his eyes, feeling the shape he was within. Yes, he was most definitely a weapon

Raito swam in the darkness, towards a doorway. He entered through the doorway, curiously to see what was inside. What he heard was a bunch of clocks. He also noticed, his entire attire had changed to some sort of a... what was it called, steam punk style? A very formal outfit made of leather, in a room full of bronze, silver, and gold watches, pocket watches, hanging clocks, grandfather clocks... was that it?

"Raito-kun are you okay? You can speak, you know,"

He said aloud, "Yes, Ryuuza- I mean, Rue-kun. I'm fine, it's just weird getting used to this. Do you see anything in your weapon form, Rue-kun?"

L was quiet for a moment, Raito could feel him grip around the handle harder.

"Yes, I can, Raito-kun. It's said that what you see is the inside of your soul,"

_It makes me uncomfortable... _the ticking sounds were really quite loud.

"That's great and all, but how do you return to human form?"

"Simply envision your body, imagine the transformation,"

Raito closed his eyes, imagining just that. But he found himself collapsing rapidly to the ground, as he landed on top of L's fallen body.

L grunted in pain, as a loud crack echoed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have very good position do you," Raito asked, getting up quickly, offering a hand to help him up.

"Yes..." L said slowly, as he took the offered hand, getting up. "Anyways, since you're the only one who can resonate with me, I'll have to help you catch up with the rest of class,"

"Thank you, Rue-kun," Raito replied. _I don't think he remembers... maybe I won't have to kill him. _Somewhere within him, Raito honestly disliked the idea.

"Now, Raito-kun, you must practice transforming quickly, and partial transformations, you took a full two minuets to transform both times,"

"It didn't feel like it..." Raito muttered.

"Yeah, that's the first time," L replied.

Raito regretfully stayed with L, practicing transformations.

* * *

L

Raito was improving quickly. L was completely sure Raito retained his memories, as he was still sometimes tempted to say Ryuuzaki instead of Rue. What a good choice of name. He marveled at his own brilliance, not even having planned to meet Raito in the next world.

The chances that Raito was still in the phase of Kira was ninety five percent. The other five percent would be the good part of Raito that didn't want to bother the new L. But ninety five percent was enough.

L would have to watch him very closely. He had no charges of arrest, he had nothing. The only thing there was, would be the Death Note.

_He is Kira, and he is powerless without the Death Note._

How many percent chance? Fifty. But he needed to notify someone he could trust. He barely knew the Maka girl. Lord Death? But how would he get the shinigami to...

He was the protector of the town. But L didn't trust easily.

Raito came up to him, inside of the building, "Hey, Rue, I'm moving in with you and your roommates, and sleeping on the ground until we move upstairs to the bigger complex,"

"Oh, that's cool. Got anything packed that you need?"

"No," Raito replied, looking down at his only wear, a formal wear of a beige tuxedo, white button down, and red tie.

"Nothing at all?" L tried to seem a bit surprised, when really in fact, he wasn't.

"No," Raito replied once more, "I was wandering in the desert with these clothes, and I saw a building, that was here. And after getting halfway up the steps, I fainted, and some kid named Black Star took me to the hospital, where I escaped shortly after,"

"Black Star saved me too, same situation, but _I _made it to the top," L said in an almost smug manner.

"Oh," Raito didn't react, but L could see the Kira in him, fuming over how frustrating it was to be beaten in stamina.

"Well I'm sure we'll have some extra blankets and stuff. You'll meet your two other roommates, Maka and Soul. I don't know why they didn't transfer us out, probably lack of space, so we're simply going to reside with them, until we graduate..."

"Alright," replied Raito.

It was strange, he knew Raito felt trapped, like they were handcuffed all over again, but this time Raito knew what he did.

L led the way to the dorms, trusting Raito still didn't know that L remembered everything. He was glad about that, if Raito were to ever reveal his Death Note, L would be the first to know. Was there any news? The first question. Was he still intent upon being the god of the new world? The second question.

As far as he had seen, there wasn't any of the present technology they had seen in their original lives. So, newspapers, perhaps? Newspaper stands? L would have to travel to the city, as he hadn't done before. There were only two places he went to after school, Shibusen's enormous library, and his dorm room.

"And here we are," L opened the door quietly, thinking the other two were sleeping.

"Oh, this is nice," Raito replied, there were couches around a table, there was a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom, even a balcony leading outside.

"I... sleep on the couch, but... you can have it, until we get a bigger room..." L offered hesitantly. It wasn't like he slept much at all.

"Really?" replied Raito, genuinely surprised.

_The L he knew wasn't like me at all. _L was tempted to smile, but kept his face serious.

"Yeah, go ahead, there are blankets in the closet I can use,"

"Thank you," Raito collapsed on the couch, already snoring. L thought it funny, it was unlike his personality to snore, but while handcuffed to him, he knew Raito already snored. As a ten year old, he wasn't sure, but there he was, snoring away. But it was more cute than annoying when he's ten.

_And now for some research,_ L picked up Soul's jacket strewn on the table, and zipped it over himself. He headed out into the city.

It was mostly asleep, illuminated by few street lights. The shops were numerous, and interesting, but closed. Newspaper stands... bingo.

There were newspapers in the world. It was a good thing, but it wasn't a good thing in the situation he was in. Front page: serial killer.

"And there goes my hopes and dreams," L said rather loudly.

To head back to the dorm room... after a night in the library... He headed back to the enormous tower of Shibusen.

* * *

Raito

"Good morning! Oh you were able to partner with Rue-kun! Congratulations!" she said.

"Thank you," Raito replied, getting up, feeling extraordinarily groggy. He rubbed his auburn hair, messing it up more than it already was.

_Where did L sleep?_ If L had no memory, he felt bad to have kicked the boy out of his sleeping couch. _L doesn't sleep though, does he? He's an insomniac._

"I'm making breakfast, would you mind calling Soul from the other room?" she pointed.

"Sure," Raito stood up, feeling dizzy from the incredibly quick events that were occurring. First, he was a weapon. Next, L didn't remember a single thing. Third, he would have to establish his rule in the world, but there didn't seem to be any televisions, which was very bad. He'd have to see if there were newspapers. Then, he could create a criminal free world. Finally, if L reawakened memories or already remembered, then Raito was surely going to be arrested.

So, find out about the world first.

He opened Soul's door uneventfully, waking up the albino kid instantly.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning," Soul's expression of coming out of bed looked very much how Raito felt. "Congratulations on finding your partner..." Soul fell asleep sitting up.

"Yeah, wake up," Raito poked Soul's cheek.

"Gyah! I'm awake, that is a totally not cool way to wake up..."

"Maka's finished breakfast judging by the smell..."

"Yeah, okay,"

Raito dragged Soul out of bed, and together they went to the kitchen, sitting down at the counter.

"Where's Rue-kun?"

At that moment, the door opened, and L came in, wearing Soul's jacket, with a stack of books in his hands.

"I'm home,"

"You wake up insanely early, Rue," Soul groaned, as Maka dumped an egg in front of his plate, as well as Raito's.

"That is incorrect, I never woke up Soul, because I never slept,"

"He's mental, that one," Soul whispered to Raito.

"Are you sure he isn't drunk?" Raito asked Maka. She sighed, dumping an egg in the plate for L as well as herself.

L sat down at the counter, and stared at the egg. Maka sat next to him, already eating.

But L continued staring at the egg, as though it were his worst enemy. Unexpectedly, he got up, and walked over to the pantry, pulling out a jar of white powder.

"Rue!" Maka yelled, "put that sugar down!"

"But Maka..."

"You need to learn to eat normally!"

L sat back down, leaving the sugar where it was, and slowly, took a small bit of the egg, and put it into his mouth. He was cringing the entire time.

"Something's wrong with him," Soul said again.

"Is it like this every morning?" Raito asked.

"He used to eat cake, until Maka started chopping him."

"Chopping him?"

"Using her deadly Maka chop. If you're lucky, you'll never experience it," Soul shuddered, as he told Raito his greatest fears.

Seven thirty came, and it was time to walk a block to the school. Raito walked with the three people, listening to the argument between Maka and Soul, noticing the enormous silence himself and L were having.

He noticed something, L was slowly spitting out the egg that had been in his mouth moments ago.

He sighed, and looked at the sun, it was going to be a good day- L was an innocent ten year old, he was going to be the god of the new world, and L was eating normal food.

He looked at the sun again.

"What?!" he yelled.

"What?" asked L, curiously.

Raito simply pointed at the sun, in all it's glamour of a giant, strange, face.

"Ahh?!" L exclaimed.

_Oh so he does remember his past life, otherwise he would not have yelled in surprised. Judging by Maka and Soul, they seem to have been raised in that sun, unlike someone that came from a different world. There goes his cover. As well as his life._

The sun only laughed.


	3. Death

Chapter 3

Death

L

Just sitting in class next to Raito was difficult. His idiotic mistake of not observing everything in the world as a precaution was frusterating. He had absolutely no idea Raito was coming to the world after him, he had time to prepare. Why? Why did he not prepare in advance? The intensity growing between the two of them was difficult.

L wasn't dead yet, but it hadn't even been a day, Raito'd have no chance to take out the Death Note and write his name in it. L wasn't even sure he had the Death Note. Was it time to take it to Lord Death? Raito didn't actually know his name did he.

Class was dismissed. Raito smiled at him, as though he knew the pain L was suffering through.

"Would you like to eat together, Ryuuzaki-san? I'm sure we have much to discuss about," Raito said as politely as possible.

He didn't even bother trying to call him Rue. "Anyday, Raito-kun, _you are my partner, after all_," L emphasized, as much as he could in his naturally monotone voice.

It was practically begging for his own life, using the fact that they were partners. It damaged his pride, the pride he had spent so much time increasing. When he was revealed, he never thought it'd be this difficult, but as he was sure Raito was still Kira, it was very possible he still had the Death Note with him.

_Giving up position of the Death Note holder means losing all your memories, _L repeated again. Ninety nine percent chance, he'd say, Raito still had the Death Note. And was his name safe? _It's probably too late for me, he must have seen it in Rem's notebook._

They headed to lunch together, and sat down at a table, staring at each other.

"You deserve death," L said sullenly.

"I do not deserve anything, I'm only an innocent ten year old," Maka and Soul moved far from the conversation, realizing they had no part in it.

L took a bite of his cake, "So what was it, Rem dying for Misa? I miscalculated the shinigami's love for her,"

"Yes," Raito smiled, "I used Misa."

"You know if I only understood emotion as well as you do, I would not have made that mistake," L confessed.

"You really always have been clueless on emotion and bonds, I used that weakness as my strength," Raito replied, trusting no one else in the entire room knew what was going on.

"You aren't even denying the fact you remember everything, Raito, isn't that a little careless? Or is it because you have the Death Note and you think you've already won?"

"I do think I've already won," Raito replied. He realized what Raito had done. Raito put his hands behind his neck, untying something. He pulled a pouch out from underneath his shirt. L knew exactly what was inside of it.

"So how did you die?" asked L, delaying.

"The child Near, no, Nate River, he out witted me by using Mello. When I had Mikami write the names of everyone in the building but me, because he would be able to tell without my life span on my head, the child Near replaced the page with a regular notebook page while Mikami hid it. And so, all the names of the others were written on it but mine," Raito sighed, "I underestimated him."

"He is now the new L, isn't he," L stated.

"Probably," Raito pulled the notebook from the pouch hidden inside his shirt.

_He's going to pull it out in front of me?_

It was black, in small white lettering, the words Death Note were at the top. Just as he remembered.

"I hope you wrote something peaceful, the heart attack was painful," L said.

"I didn't, sorry," Raito turned the book around, showing it to him. Written in Raito's neat handwriting, _L. Lawliet dies at 11:50 AM of a heart attack on December 12 of 2014._

"I have, what, five minuets?"

"No, you only have three,"

_My last chance, _L thought. He leapt over the table, suprising Raito immensely. _I have three minuets to deliver justice. I feel like a slob doing it, however..._

He tackled Raito and was about to deal a fatal blow to the neck, when suddenly, he felt something around his neck.

It was Soul's blade.

"That's uncool to kill the new kid," Soul said, using his new catch phrase again.

Sid came over, "What's all the commotion?" a group was gathering around Raito's fallen body and L sitting on top with a blade to his throat.

_He's going to kill me and I can't do a single thing about it._

Raito started to laugh.

"Unacceptable behavior! I'm taking you to see Shinigami-sama right now,"

Raito was laughing, as L stood up, towering over him, the blade in his right hand.

_No... _The world seemed to freeze around him, as Sid grabbed his and Raito's arm, dragging them both upstairs. Raito still had the Death Note in his other hand. L followed blindly, unable to hear Sid's lectures.

_Approximately two minuets thirty five seconds remaining. _

They were getting louder again, the bells he heard every day. The voices always laughed. There was no one there to be his friend, not once, not ever. The boy on the other side of Sid was just a fake.

_Approximately two minuets and twenty seconds remaining._

The count down just came closer and closer, two minuets that felt like two hours. Each second could be heard, ticking by on Raito's watch. The church bells kept on ringing. The gate with Whammy's name was getting clearer.

_Approximately two minuets remaining._

Sid was still yelling at the two of them, when he would stop. L didn't know. But Raito was still laughing, it sounded just like the other childrens' laughter, the ones he used to hear all the time.

_Approximately one minuet thirty seconds remaining._

They were at Lord Death's door. It opened, revealing the nice cloudy scene it did before. _If this is where I'm going to die, it would be nice. _Underneath all the arches, through it they walked.

Raito was still giggling on ecstasy. If he killed Sid right there and then, would he be able to make it to Raito and stab him? What a strange way to reveal himself completely, it was highly illogical for Raito to be laughing that way. But perhaps winning was so great for him, watching as L resorted to such a desperate thing, his day was made.

_Approximately one minuet remaining._

"Hello!" Lord Death said cheerily, looking from Raito's grinning face to L's face. Raito still wasn't trying to hide it. L only hoped somehow they'd figure out without him.

Sid began speaking, letting go of their arms.

_Now if I rush over, would I be able to make it in time?_

Raito started staring at L.

_Thirty seconds._

He wiggled his watch, as if to push the victory in place.

No, he was pushnig the victory in place, not the words, 'as if,' he literally was gloating about it.

Lord Death pushed Sid out of the way, unexpectedly, coming towards L. Sid stopped talking, "Shinigami-sama?"

_Twenty seconds._

The mask seemed to frown, as he looked down at L. Than he looked at Raito, whose stupid grin was still etched over his face.

"Where did you get that notebook?"

Raito seemed to snap out of it, he looked up at the Shinigami.

_Fifteen seconds..._

"Oh, this? It was a gift, sir," Raito said.

"No need to use such formal words with me, may I see it?" asked the Shinigami.

_Ten seconds._

"I'm sorry sir, this gift is very precious to me," Raito replied.

_Seven seconds._

The Shinigami almost seemed to purse his lips, and he leaned down and grabbed the notebook from Raito's hand.

_What is he doing?_

_Five seconds._

The Shinigami opened up the notebook, and there was his name.

_Two seconds._

_One second._

"Fuck you, Raito," L finally said, leaving the world, swearing. He had been raised properly as a detective, it was rediculous, vulgar, impolite, for him to resort to such things. But after living his entire life in confinement to the rules put up, he simply wanted to break them.

Raito ran over, catching L's falling body, for a second time, the hair falling around his face as he looked down at his body.

"No," Lord Death's voice was heard in the distance.

It felt as though his chest were ripping open, like it did last time. The world was on fire, and he could barely breathe. The sudden dizziness that gripped him caused the world to spin, Raito's face was everywhere.

_You know you were my only friend._


	4. Chained

**Almost filler like chapter I'm not too proud of, but it'll get the story moving.**

Chapter 4

Chained

L

_Beep... beep... beep... beep..._

The very large, ringed, black, eyes opened, seeing a white ceiling, like deja vu all over again. But this time, how was he alive? That was a question, a brilliant question in fact. It was probably the best question he had thought up of all year. But it was no time to admire his brilliance. Yagami Raito was sitting snoring in a bed very close to his own.

Why was _he _here? He wasn't the one that almost got killed by the Death Note. L's mind moved a mile a minuet, looking for a conclusion, Shinigami-sama destroyed the notebook before L fully died?

Or perhaps some external reason. A huge percentage lied on the fact the notebook was destroyed, and Raito lost his memories, a two percent chance it was because he was beat up, as there were no external injuries. If Raito lost his memories, as he recalled, the user became unconciouss and thus, his reason being in the hospital.

But either ways, L found his mouth was parched, and the bathroom was by his bed. Someone seemed to have forgotten that students drink water. Well, honestly, L preferred tea, or coffee, both overly sugared... but water could do. It was one of the few tasteless things he could consume without cringing.

As he moved over to the bathroom, he noticed a peculiar feeling in his chest, like... like something was pulling it. As he got closer, he found himself unable to move, only an arm's breathe away from the sink. "Gah," L gasped at the sudden pain in his chest when he took another step.

So he stepped backwards, the pressure decreased. And he stepped backwards one more, the pressure pretended like it was non existent, but he could still feel something, heavy on his chest.

He didn't notice it when he was in bed, but there it was, like a bad heart burn.

Raito turned over unexpectedly, "You'll get us both killed at this rate."

"Explain, or are you just sleep talking?" L asked, knowing it wasn't the latter, as sleep talkers often had their eyes wide and pink.

"There's a chain connecting us, seems a bit familiar, eh, Ryuuzaki?"

He wasn't joking.

L was often unable to spot a joke regardless, so he asked, "Are you joking, Yagami-kun?"

"No, Ryuuzaki, I thought the same thing. They wouldn't give me a full explanation for some reason,"

"Well, let's go over there and demand one," L sighed, "but first, I need to get water, so move closer to the sink."

L honestly didn't know whether Raito was lying or telling the truth, but the fact that as he moved forward towards the sink, and leaned down, there was little pressure on his chest, when Raito moved closer.

_So there is really a chain?_

_An invisible one, no less. Can I close the door on it? _L gently tried taking the door, and closing it, but, it sent shock waves throughout his body. The door stopped before it fully closed.

"Need to take a piss?"

"No, just testing," L let the door open as he leaned down to take a drink.

Maybe Raito doesn't remember he was Kira, he did get that impression when Raito woke up. His wide, brown eyes, seemingly more innocent than when he was. It was just... a feeling.

But L didn't say anything, it'd be best not to bring it up, as if Raito was still Kira, he'd be frustrated, as he was a sore loser. If it wasn't Kira, well, he'd only have a memory of the Death Note.

"Yagami-kun, you need ninety nine souls to become a Death Scythe,"

"Yeah,"

"We're both weapons, we need one hundred ninety eight souls to become a Death Scythe, we'd also need two witch souls,"

"L are you really planning to live in the world like this?" Raito paused, "wait, why did I call you L...? No, Ryuuzaki, are you planning to live in the word like this?"

L pretended he didn't care, but it worried him, what did it mean, was he still Kira? If the notebook was destroyed somehow, causing him to live, how did Raito still remember?

"I am, I don't have much other choice do I?"

"You don't?"

"You haven't read many books on mainstream society of this world, have you?"

"No,"

"It's very possible to lose control of the weapon inside you, and you could very easily hurt those around you, and now that we're here... may as well continue. Next, Shinigami-sama literally has a list of those who have commuted crimes, and he sends us out to do the justice doing. _A list of those who commit crime_, now as a detective, I'd consider it blasphemy, but he's a god, people against him are blasphemy. The same rules also don't apply to this world, so just come to acceptance. My only form of justice is the blade I have, and since you're stuck with me, you better stay with me."

"A way to fight crime," Raito contemplated, thinking about it.

_Isn't that what you've wanted to do? Execute using your blade as Kira, it's the same thing isn't it? But now, for some reason, he doesn't even seem concerned about that. Except Kira was more... forceful with his thoughts, it's wrong to kill a man for robbing a house._

Line breaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Raito

L was right in a way, fighting crime, isn't that what he aspired for? To become a policeman like his father? Well here was the chance, in a rather messed up way.

L and Raito were sitting in class again, everyone was trying not to stare at them in the fight they had earlier _why did they fight again?_ L seemed oblivious, reading a book in the crouched position he always had. Maka glanced back at them worriedly and Soul stared at L, then occasionally glanced at Raito.

Good to know two roommates think they're crazy. Okay, not seemed oblivious, L _was _oblivious to all the stares around him. Raito was busy trying to remember why they got into a fight, it seemed all in a flash. Maybe it was about Kira, and Raito got angry and responded physically. That just so seemed to be the reason.

"And that's all, folks," Sid concluded, munching on a carrot.

The children all got up, filling the exit quickly. Raito also got up, L was already across the room, the pulling feeling on his chest reappearing.

Raito sighed, as L stopped where he was.

It was weird to see people walking between them, but there was no affect. It seemed that the chain only reacted to complete and total separation, a few people walking through the chain had no affect.

Raito ran down the stairs centered at the classroom, joining L and his quest to get to lunch.

L wasn't pleased, very evidently.

Raito frowned, wondering, L did show emotion towards him. The time when he explained he didn't have friends, and the time when they decided they were friends... something about Raito made L angry. And it probably wasn't good.

But regardless, Raito and L continued towards lunch, with L ignoring him, and a distance ahead. Soul was kind enough to run up to Raito, "You must have done something pretty bad to trigger him like that... In all my time with that dude, he has never shown emotion, and he seemed really cool, except for the fact he looks like a complete slob."

Raito grinned wryly. Soul was actually trying to get information out of him. Too bad, considering he didn't really know what triggered L like that.

"I don't think he wears any other clothes because it's uncomfortable,"

Soul wasn't a very good information gatherer, "So why did you guys fight?"

It wasn't good to spread rumors, "Personal reasons."

Soul sighed, expecting more, but there was nothing. He stopped, and went back next to Maka.

Raito expected her to come up next to him next, to ask for information.

But to his great surprise and respect, Maka did her 'Maka Chop' on Soul, and yelled at him, "If he says personal reasons it's personal, stop nosing into other people's business!"

People around them looked. Raito sighed, Maka somewhat reminded him of an angry mother in a way.

Soul backed off, making a pouting expression. When they arrived at the cafeteria, L sat so far away from Raito it was starting to hurt his chest.

Raito pursed his lips, and sat across from L.

"You were acting normally this morning, why are you mad at me?"

L stared at him, "You really don't remember."

"What do you mean?" Raito asked his voice raising slightly.

"Nothing, you just provoked me to fight you,"

Raito didn't believe him, "What did I say?"

L gave him a look, it lasted for a moment too long.

"It's nothing important. We can still be friends Yagami-kun, I have read in books that friends do fight."

"This isn't a book, Ryuuzaki," Ratio sighed.

"No but this is a fan fiction," L mumbled.

"What?" Raito asked again.

"I said, books often relate to real life, Yagami-kun."

Although L never fully answered his question, Raito was somewhat satisfied with the answer he got, as L often spoke in riddles.

_(You can hear the fourth wall breaking as this line break passes through)_

L

It wasn't until training L knew they were in trouble. Raito was a weapon in his hands, and there was a chain leading from the bottom of the handle to L's arm, literally giving him a defect of one arm gone.

"If you can train weapons to be outside your body that'd work, you know," Sid mentioned airily. None of their classroom mates knew about their ridiculous problem still not explained properly.

Anyone could walk through it, but it seemed if there was an enclosed area with no way out or around except one way, the entrance could not be blocked.

It wasn't very useful. If Raito had to poop, L had to sit in the stall next to his. Urinals were easier, however, and sleeping in a different room was out of the option. Unless there was a hole in the wall. Problem was, L didn't sleep, while Raito did.

Showers and baths were a pain, as the door was cracked open and the second receptacle sat outside the door, waiting, probably reading.

At night, L sat across the room with a dimly lit lamp, reading a book, while Raito slept. Maybe L sometimes closed his own eyes when he felt the need to sleep. Yet after every single day, L found his own insomnia slowly getting better.

He could sleep more often, the bags under his eyes were less heavy and his skin wasn't as pale, it was still white, but had a healthier glow to it.

The lack of computers in the world were perhaps a cause to L's insomnia getting better. He knew all the screens and sound weren't good for sleep, but it was necessary for his work. And in this world, he could do whatever he wanted to.

So L and Raito lived together, in Soul and Maka's apartment, somehow managing to get around. It wasn't until a week later, Lord Death contacted L through a mirror to explain the situation.

During the time of his almost death, Lord Death grabbed the Death Note away from Raito, standing approximately six feet away at the time. He then sucked all the power out of the Death Note, but the effects were still in place. A chain connecting L's soul to the Death Note was implemented as soon as his name was written.

The Death Note bonds using a chain to the owner's soul, as the owner will always eventually become a victim to the Death Note, unless he or she gives it up beforehand. So Raito's soul was also connected to the Death Note. When the Death Note stopped being a factor in the three way chain because Lord Death had rendered it powerless, the chains were disconnected. At that point, they needed something to connect to otherwise both souls would end up dead, like cutting a hole inside a soul.

So, Lord Death was being a glorious savior, and connected L and Raito's loose chains, so both of them would survive. Although they wouldn't really be happy about it.

He figured they'd be happier alive.

L asked Lord Death why he hid it from Raito, and Lord Death explained, Raito did have a chance to getting his memories back, and it would be better not to trigger it.

Rendering the Death Note useless had caused Raito to lose his memories as if he had given it up.

Lord Death released all the unfortunate human souls inside of the notebook to the world, where they flew off towards heaven or hell.

It suddenly made a lot more sense, and it was L's duty to keep Raito's memories purged. Which he didn't feel too good about.

Line Breaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Raito

Months passed by, some got promoted ranks, some stayed in the same class, but Raito in L in particular, exceeded in intelligence. They were put into the same class as their roommates, the Crescent Moon Class.

"I am only telling the facts Raito-kun, the moon in this world isn't supposed to constantly stay a crescent,"

"I got it, Ryuuzaki-kun, okay?" Raito sighed. L was even worse than himself, they asked questions about the world, what was the moon, what was the sun? What was everything? What were those black orbs? How did humans turn into weapons?

But unfortunately, no one had those questions answered, and they only trained their bodies, information on creation of the souls, witches, and a variety of almost every language spoken today.

"Welcome to this class, I'll have you know I taught both the beginners and this class, all along." Sid walked in snidely.

"So we're getting stuck with the same teacher," Soul sighed.

Maka frowned, "Don't be ridiculous, Soul, Sid-sensei is a good teacher,"

Raito did actually, somewhat agree with Maka. His lectures weren't boring, and there _was _information being absorbed into him.

"Say, Rue, it's been almost an entire year since we met you,"

"Yes?" L turned towards her.

_Oh..._ Raito remembered, Maka had a conversation with him earlier, _"I never once heard him once mention his birthday, I mean we even had a little celebration for you..."_

_"Sorry Maka, we may sleep in the same room, but I honestly don't have the slightest idea,"_

"When's your birthday?" Maka asked.

L stared, "Why do you need that information?"

"Well I mean, like... we did have a little party for Raito, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki just had her birthday like, last week, and you never once mentioned anything,"

"My birthday isn't of importance,"

Maka frowned, "Well why can't you just tell me than?"

Raito thought that L honestly didn't remember, as it seemed like such an L thing to do.

But L replied "October thirty first."

The party for any of the kids was a hang out where they played basketball together, and ate more cake than usual. L loved cake, and fully took advantage of the day, every single time. Raito concluded he only told her so that they could have extra cake on an extra day.

Well, that wasn't of importance. It was the day they were finally allowed to go out and collect souls of evil humans. Evil humans were all human, but they've done so many bad deeds, at a certain point they are called an evil human. The greater the crime, the stronger they become, despite the messed up logic. They are nearly indistinguishable from a normal human soul, and only Shinigami-sama could tell the difference. Raito guessed there were many other factors, such as what was the criminal actually killing for, and how they were killed.

Raito had passed the bulliten board many times, but it was finally time to learn what it was saying. Sid began lecturing the class of which ones they could take, they were all officially one star meisters, and could only take the one star papers. The requirements to every mission were located at the bottom, such as soul sensing, or just simple brute strength.

"The means of transportation will be given to you, but only on the weeks where you're off, which means you can look for them after school today, as it's the beginning to a one week break."

The schedule also became different, two weeks of learning were crammed into one, one week was left free for the "extra credit" opportunities, where students could travel places to collect souls.

It didn't actually give extra credit, it was simply for the weapon to gain more power.

After class, L pulled Raito next to the bulletin board, "Look at this,"

Line breaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

L

_Why did I go into justice again?_ it wasn't true he was doing it for the justice, he was doing it for the fun of it. And yet here he was doing something that derived from somewhere else, that wasn't his own.

L had only solved cases, not for justice, but for fun. So why was he serving justice here?

_I am happy, right?_

L agreed to himself, yes, indeed, he was happy serving justice, it was fun swinging Raito as a weapon around, it was fun.

And now to test if he truly wanted to stay, he pulled Raito by the bulletin board, and chose a randomly picked one.

"We're going this week to try,"

Raito stared, "You're joking right?"

L frowned, "I rarely joke, besides, Black Star is going."

Black Star looked smug with Tsubaki by his side, waving the scrap of paper in front of her.

"But no one else is, and Black star is only going because he's actually stupid enough to think that we're-"

"Sh," L put his finger on Raito's lips, knowing Raito would be... in trouble... if Black Star heard, "stop. I don't know if I want to continue in this school, or if I want to continue. So, we are going to go out, and see what it's like."

Black Star didn't notice Raito calling him stupid, so Raito was spared the misery, L didn't know whether would become of him or not, as he dropped the finger.

"Most students are still training more before they actually start these..." Raito sighed.

"Sh," L pressed the finger against Raito's lips again.

"Stop it!" Raito snatched L's wrist.

L sighed, "Let us go, than."

Raito sighed, agreeing. The mission did say approximately two days. Which meant packing. Unless L didn't pack. But with the exact same of repeated clothes, L did in fact pack.

The two walked together out of the building, scrap of paper in hand.


End file.
